ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Darch
Darch (ダチョ, Dācho) is a Saiyan who lives in an alternate timeline, where he assassinates King Vegeta without anyone knowing and afterwards executes the rest of his family. He later takes full control of Planet Vegeta, ruling his home world with an iron fist. Afterwards, he uses his army to capture and recruit other races into his legions. Darch's name is an anagram of chard, a type of leafy green vegetable. Overview Appearance Darch has short, Raditz-like hair and beige eyes. Darch wears crimson and black Battle Armor. He wears brownish-grayish bands around his wrists and ankles. His also wears his tail around his waist like a belt in typical Saiyan style. Personality Darch can be called a tyrant, which describes him perfectly. He is basically his timeline's version of Frieza (in this universe, Frieza never encounters the Saiyans). He is also very sadistic and enjoys to see others in pain. He is also very serious, strategic, clever and cunning. Power level Darch is significantly stronger than most Saiyans during his time as the strongest Saiyan was believed to be King Vegeta who had a power level of only 10,000. Darch himself has a power level of 63,000. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Tyrant Assault' – Darch charges up to his opponent and attacks with several punches and kicks, which can then be extended into a multitude of kicks before finishing it with an elbow strike that knocks the opponent to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Photon Blaster' – Darch shoots a golden energy sphere from one hand with the other supporting it. *'Photon Cannon' – Darch holds one hand to the sky and charges golden energy in his palm before firing the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave. **'Maximum Photon Cannon' – A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Photon Cannon used by Darch in his Great Ape Form. **'Super Photon Cannon' – A more powerful version of the Photon Cannon. When using this attack, Darch charges it with two hands behind his head. He then thrusts his hands forward and fires a yellow and white energy wave. *'Photon Barrage' – Darch raises his hands and leans backward as he produces a bright light around his body, and then he leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves. *'Tyrant Impact' – A rush attack where Darch punches the opponent, elbows them, backhands them and punches them again. He then reverse kicks them into the ground. He then fires a Photon Blaster while they're on the ground, dealing incredible damage. *'Photon Ray' – Darch shoots a precise, golden laser beam from his fingertip. He can also uses a variation of the Photon Ray that's fired from all five fingers. Transformations Great Ape Darch, possessing a tail, can transform into a Great Ape by looking at the full moon. He can also have Cardon create a Power Ball to produce Blutz rays in order to transform. When transformed, Darch keeps mental control of himself and is capable of speaking and can perform most of his usual techniques. Super Saiyan Darch himself was eventually able to obtain the Super Saiyan form through a combination of rigorous training and sheer fustration, similar to Vegeta. In this form, Darch's power skyrockets and gains the standard Super Saiyan traits, such as the green eyes, golden hair that stands on end, lighter skin tone, and amplified ruthlessnes. 2nd Grade Super Saiyan Through intense training in his Super Saiyan form, Darch acquires the first branch for the Super Saiyan form known as 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, or Ascended Super Saiyan. In this form, Darch's hair becomes more rigid and pales in color. His muscle mass also increases signifcantly. 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Darch is also able to transform into the second branch, the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan, or otherwise known as Ultra Super Saiyan. In this form, Darch's power increases again, and his hair grows and becomes spikier. His muscle mass increases even more, similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan form but at the cost of decreased speed. Darch, aware of the form's drawback, adapts to the form: Darch has his opponents come to him to deliver powerful blows and also utilizes ki blasts to attack from a distance. Trivia *Darch posses multiple similarities with Frieza. Both are galactic tyrants who control multiple planets, namely the Saiyan home world Vegeta. Their top three henchmen are of the same species and have a mercenary group of 5 warriors. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Alternate Timline Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks